battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170224043803
Red Army and Navy Day Parade ---- As the anniversary of the February Revolution gets closer, parades are rife throughout Russia, as entire infantry formations practice their marches. However, today was an exception. In Moscow, a large section of road was closed near the Kremlin, and a large crowd gathered - for today was the Red Army and Navy Day of the Soviet Union. Since Mikhail Rudenko was at Kirov at the time due to a meeting, Vladimir Zhapovalov, the Admiral of the Fleet, was asked to give the speech ---- "Comrades! Workers! Heroes of the Soviet Union!" "Today, we celebrate Red Army and Navy Day, a day where our Red Army and Navy stands at the forefront of the Soviet People as the protector of communism, and the protector of the state. Never has our army been this proud, this strong, and this patriotic since the previous height of the CCCP's power in the 1950's." "Our peoples have made sacrifices. The Red Army met their first, blood-spilt hardships during the First Russian Civil War, where the Soviet Peoples, as well as our proud comrades fighting the tsar, were tormented. Yet, they continued on, driving these tzarist dogs away from this land. " "Then came their second series of hardships during the Patriotic War. Out-maneuvered, overrun, and shaken, with the enemy devastating the Soviet Union, they fought on. They carried this mentality from the harshest winters of 1941 to the jubilant successes in the summer of 1945. Now, Fascism has been all but destroyed, completely and utterly crushed by the Soviet fist!" "The millions who have died during the Great Patriotic War weren't the only ones to feel the pressure of potentially suffering a crushing defeat, and the Second Russian War cemented this. Even as our Red Army bled for the motherland, it's spirit takes more to break than the capitalists of the west. Now, the Soviet Union stands at the forefront of communism again, as it did in the past!" "We have driven the tzarists out of the motherland! We have driven the fascists out of the motherland! We have driven the capitalists out of the motherland! This is all thanks to the Red Army, and their naval brethren! They have put their lives forward to save the masses within the Union and still serves to defend the people from danger!" "Today is Red Army and Navy day, comrades! Ura!" ---- Zhapolapov went down from his podium into a Navhodka Pobeda, and climbed onto the rear. As the car went down the street, he made a salute to the nearby Kremlin - something that was to be followed by all of the marching soldiers. After the speech, the Red Army organized a small parade of vehicles as a sneak-peak to the February Revolution celebrations. Immediately, several dozen replica BT-7's and T-34s raced down the street, followed by 5 contingents of Historical Divisions marched - from ragtag Civil-War era soldiers with Berdan rifles to Afghanistan-era soldiers with Kalashnikovs. The historical infantry column then transitioned into tanks. ---- The Union used Red Army and Navy day to show off several of it's newest additions to the roster - the T-85 Main Battle Tank. There were 3 dozen T-85s which participated in the Parade. Following the T-85s were 15 truckloads of troops placed into Stalinets S-50VKs, their first appearance in a parade. More of the Union's newest arsenal also followed, with T-99 tanks following the T-85s down the street. That was soon followed by 50 BMT-1's and BMT-1ZU's, them also being relatively new editions to the Soviet arsenal. A large contingent of Type 122 tanks tailed the BMT's by several meters. ---- The Union managed to prepare 100 T-14's to participate in the celebrations, which they used their maneuvering capabilities to great effect. As 99 of the T-14's perform maneuvers, one T-14 accidently stalled his plane into a flat spin, but recovered, proving the maneuverability and versatility of the T-14 within view of the crowd. Below the T-14s, S-52 Sturmnoviks flew from below, their impressive weapons suite clearly visable to most of the crowds that watched the parade. Several planes, in particular, were special - Five S-35s roared at maximum speed, giving the audience only a brief look at the current Soviet arsenal. Whether or not anyone managed to catch a good glimpse on the S-35s would be a mystery, however. ----